LOVERS CAN'T BE TOGETHER WITHOUT ANY PAIN
by saranghe
Summary: After the adventure, Inuyasha choose not to stay with Kagome, and go back with Kikyou.. What has happened betweem them? and what is going to happen? Read to find out...


**It was a songfic, but I've changed it into the full story..**

**I wish that you'll enjoy it!**

"Kagome! Are you going back to your world?"

"Um… Yeah…"

Our journey has ended about week ago, we've killed Naraku and I think Inuyasha is happy about the fact that he revenged for Kikyoyu. Also he seems… happy to back with her… and I'm happy for him…

So I should be leaving now… I shouldn't show him my tears any more…. Or he's going to feel guilty, and I really don't want him to feel that. I'd rather hurt myself than hurt him…

"Kagome! Are you going to come back?"

".. Shippochan.. I will come and visit you some times… I promise"

I shouldn't come to this place anymore… I should try to forget him… and to do that; I shouldn't see him any more. No more pain, no more crying… Even though it always reminds me that you're there when ever I cry… for you… Will I be able to forget everything that has happened here? Will I be able to leave a normal life like I did before? I guess not… but well, this is only choice I have to make him happy…

"Kagome… You don't have to leave… don't you?"

Don't I? I am the one who bothers them. I am the intruder to them…

Aren't I??

"It's because of that stupid dog!! He's making you cry again! Inuyahsa is making you cry every time!"

No, I wasn't crying every time… he was the one who was crying at the first time. Even though he looked so strong and stubborn… Inside was falling already… after Kikyoyu betrayed him… He still loved her and that killed him from inside…

**  
**And I knew that I'll never gain his heart truly as Kikyoyu did… because, he never can forget her… I'm just a substitute of her empty space, and now she is back I should just forget him like he has… right now….

"I'll go and kill that stupid jerk! Kagome! How can you be so… kind? To him! He… he….."

"Used me… I know … I don't think that's what he thought at the first place… but… he never can forget her so… I was just a substitute… I know that Sango... I know…"

"But... kagome…"

"Sorry guys… I'll miss you a lot…"

I went to hug everybody and I could see that I was waiting for Inuyasha to come…

I love you.. I love you… Inuyasha… even though you never will …

Even though this feeling toward to you makes me sad and hurt….

I still love you and it will never change…

I will never hate you even you are letting this happen…

I looked at the forest once more than I stare down to the bone-eaters well… the darkness was scaring me… It just felt like it's symbolizing the life without Inuyasha in my life…

I'll be the one who's crying… I'll be the one who is sad…

So… be happy… be happy, Inuyasha… Forget everything about me and just, be happy…

"Bye guys... And say to Inuyasha that I said…."

"Don't you worry anything about him… and... take care …"

I jumped down to the darkness and I could feel the tears welling up from my eyes as I felt the time was passing through me…

Bye… Good bye….

# at that moment…

"Kikyoyu…"

"Go, Inuyasha I can feel her leaving… Go!!"

"I… I….."

"You have to go for her, you have to! Hurry! You don't have that much time!"

Inuyasha start to run as fast as he can…

Wishing that Kagome won't cry because of him again… wishing that she hasn't left yet…

"Kagome!! Kagome!!!!"

"She is gone you jerk!! How can you do that to her? How dare you!"

"I… was finding the way… the way…. To be with her…!"

"What!?"

# Six months later

"Kagome! Wake up!! You have to go! Hurry! You are going to be late to school!"

"Coming, mum!!"

I am living … without him… without my heart, that can't be repaired forever.. Because it has been scattered that you can't even see any more pieces..

I go to school; I'm living the normal life that I was living in before the adventure…

But, this doesn't feel right anymore, I thought that I could try to forget him… but I rather feel pain than forget the precious memories of him…

"Hey, kagome! How are you today? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes... thanks, Ayumichan…"

There was something that Kagome didn't know at that moment that someone was looking at her from her back…

"Be quiet!! There is three new students here today! Now, lets welcome them! Come in!"

New three students at once? That's really unusual…

I couldn't breathe when I saw them… Inuyasha… Sango… and Miroku… was here… in my class in our school's uniform!

"Hi, I'm Sango"

"Hi, I'm Miroku and I will tell you this before ward, don't you ever try to do anything to my girl, who is Sango!"

"Hi… I'm Inuyasha, just moved from other country… Kagome, do you like my new look? I'm so sorry that I made you cry, but I promise that I will never make you cry again. So… did you miss me?! (Grin) "


End file.
